Attack On Titan: New Arrivals
by Darkhybrid
Summary: Sakura and her brother, Ichigo, find themselves in a completely different world. Slash and Femslash. You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or Attack on Titan, only Sakura, my OC

**Warnings: **SLASH and FEMSLASH, might be slightly AU

**A/N:** Okay, so this is a rewrite of the original, which, in my opinion, needed some serious work. Some things are different, mainly about my OC, but the plot is still the same.

**Pairings so far:** Sakura/Nel

Ichigo/Grimmjow/Ulquiorra

_Chapter One_

Sakura staggered over to her brother's exauhsted figure, a hand covering the rather deep gash on her waist. Ignoring the body at his feet, she drew her twin into a tight embrace, mindful of his wounds. He collapsed in her arms, breathing heavily, a grin of victory tugging at his lips. Kissing his forehead, she smiled at him, her eyes bright.

"We did it, Ichi-nii. Aizen's dead." she said, relief flowing through her.

He nodded, feeling as if a weight had been lifted of his shoulders, and glanced around. "Where's Grimm and Ulqui?" he asked, releasing her. He needed to know that his mates were okay. That they were alive.

Sakura closed her eyes and concentrated on the two espada, searching for their reiatsu and feeling it heading their way. "They'll be here soon." she told him before moving her search to Nel.

Suddenly, a body jumped on her back, arms wrapping around her shoulders tightly. "Sakura!" a familiar voice exclaimed happily. "You're alright!"

Sakura turned her head to smile at Nel tiredly. "That I am. I'm glad to see you're alright as well, love."

Nel returned the smile tenfold and drew her into a passionate kiss. Ichigo looked away to give some privacy, yelping in surprise when a set of arms suddenly pulled him into a muscular chest. Grimmjow grinned down at him, capturing his lips in a heated kiss. Relaxing, the orangette leaned into the espada, melting into the kiss. Ulquiorra moved toward the duo, encircling his arms around Ichigo's waist, relieved that the younger male was alive. When Ichigo went after Aizen, he had been worried. Worried that the ex-shinigami captain would gain the upper hand and put an end to Ichigo's life. Seeing his orange haired mate alive, if a bit battle worn, but all those fears and worries to rest.

Ichigo pulled away from Grimmjow and turned his head to Ulquiorra with a grin, leaning towards him. Ulquiorra got the hint and connected their lips in a kiss while Sakura and Nel watched the trio fondly before Sakura suddenly felt a wave of dizziness and exhaustion wash over her. She collapsed, slipping quickly into unconsciousness, Ichigo following seconds later. The three espada experienced only a brief moment of panic before they too were engulfed in darkness.

/

A groan slipped passed Sakura's lips as she awoke, her eyes blinking open. The first thing she noticed was that she felt no pain. The second was the white ceiling above her. Beside her, Ichigo suddenly shot up with a string of curses, scowling as he looked around the room they were in. In front of them was a reception desk and a series of doors went along the walls. A pretty woman with blonde hair and grey eyes sat at the desk, a bright smile on her face.

"Ichigo and Sakura Kurosaki. It's a pleasure to finally meet you two." she said, the smile not leaving her face. For a moment, the twins were briefly reminded of Ichimaru Gin, though the woman's smile was a lot less creepy.

"Where are we?" Ichigo asked, confusion and cautiousness in his eyes.

"This is the In-Between."

Sakura arched an eyebrow, having never heard of that. "What's the In-Between?"

"Think of it as a gateway or portal between different realms. Realities, universes, whatever you wish to call it." the woman explained, leaning back into her seat as she studied them calmly.

Both Sakura and Ichigo nodded in understanding, though they were both confused as to why _they _were there.

"Why are we here?" Ichigo asked, voicing the question running through his and his twin's head.

"You've both been chosen."

Sakura eyed her warily, not really liking the sound of that. "Chosen for what?"

"There is a world that is in need of your help. The gods picked you due to your actions in the war with Aizen Sousuke."

Ichigo shifted uneasily. "I want to help, really I do, but I don't- _won't_ leave Grimm and Ulqui."

Sakura nodded firmly in agreement. "And I refuse to leave Nel."

The woman smiled reassuringly at them, looking as if she had expected their responses. "Do not worry. Your mates will be going with you. You'll just have to find each other. I promise you will meet them again in this new world."

Sakura and Ichigo sighed in relief. "We'll go then." they said. They'd miss their family and friends, but they'll help this new world however they can.

The woman beamed. "Exellent! Now, all you have to do is walk through that door." she motioned to a door on their left.

The twins nodded and approached the door, opening it after a moment of hesitance. Together, they stepped through the doorway, the world once again going black.

/

Ichigo was the first to awake, due to a warning from Zangetsu and Shirosaki. Ho opened his eyes to see a large humanoid-like creature stomping towards him and his sister. He urgently shook his twin awake, alert and tense. Sakura's cinnamon colored eyes snapped open and she shot upright, her eyes widening when she saw the creature.

"Ichi, what the fuck is that?!" she hissed to him, hands wrapping around the handles of her sais.

The sais were her zanpakuto, Hageshī Kaze, in shikai version and perfect for close combat. Her bankai was a double sided Halberd. The cresent moon cutting blade, the Halberd's trademark, was a highly effective cutter. The double blades allow for deceptive cuts that switch direction instantly or attacks while recovering from a missed stroke. If one of the steel blades in damaged or broken (and you'd better run if you _do _manage to break Sakura's blade), the other is still usable. She adored her Zanpakuto, as well as her inner hollow, Aiki.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling it isn't friendly." Ichigo told her, tightening his grasp on Zangetsu.

Not even a second after the words left his mouth, the large being lunged for them. Leaping into the air, they used shunpo and ran at it, slicing it with their weapons. To their shock and dread, the wounds they inflicted immediately healed. They shared a glance before they stared a series of attacks, trying to find a weak point. Sakura noticed how the thing seemed to panic or move away when they got to close to the back of it's neck. Smirking wickedly, she shunpo-ed to it's neck, cutting through it easily with her sais. The creature collapsed, dead. Ichigo blinked at it before arching a brow at her.

"The back of the neck. We have to cut the back of the neck." she stated, running a hand through her orange hair, the color matching her brother's.

Ichigo nodded, pausing. "Did you get the feeling that it was... trying to _eat _us?"

She nodded, annoyance flahing through her eyes. "It did, the bastard. Almost succeeded a few times. Aiki wasn't pleased."

Ichigo snorted, not in the least bit surprised. "Right. So, now what?"

"We find civilization."


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

It was a month before they came across a large wall that towered over them. They stared at it, their minds flashing back to when they had broken into Soul Society to save Rukia. A moment of sadness flowed through them at the memories of their past life before they gathered their reiatsu around them and leapt into the air, landing swiftly on their feet on top of the wall. They frowned when they saw the area before them was deserted except for the wandering creatures. Screams and crashes suddenly reached their ears, making them tense. Sakura looked around warily, not spotting any people or commotions.

"I think it's coming from behind the other wall." Ichigo remarked.

"Then lets go save the people that are endangered." she responded, disappearing through shunpo.

Ichigo quickly followed her. The sooner they saved those people the sooner they found out what was going on.

Sakura looked around from her perch on the second wall, watching the people gathered on the roof tops. Some looked like they lost everything, while others looked determined. One person in particular, a female with short black hair, caught her attention. Her face was expressionless as she gave a speech to the others and with only one look Sakura could tell that she had been to hell and back. She had seen things no one should have to see. Sakura wasn't surprised when the female dashed off, intent to fight, the others following her with new determination.

"A natural leader." she commented, her gaze never leaving the girl with the red scarf.

Ichigo glanced at her, nodding in agreement. "So they're soldiers."

Sakura nodded as well. "Yes." her eyes darted to where they were heading and she pointed, showing Ichigo. "That's where they're going."

"Are they crazy?! That building is swarmed with those things!"

"There has to be something they need in there. Or other people."

Sakura tensed when the black haired female suddenly fell, two of the creatures heading her way. They began to close in on her and Sakura was just about to shunpo over there and help her when the fatter one reached for the girl, but the longer haired one attacking the fatter one made her pause. She, and Ichigo, watched in confusion and fascination, wincing slightly when the long haired one roared. Sometimes having sensitive hearing was a pain. Literally and figuratively. She raised an eyebrow when the titan decapitated the downed one.

"That's new." she muttered.

Ichigo nodded. "Why is it turning on it's own kind?"

Sakura shrugged. "Why do humans turn against humans? Or shinigami against shinigami?"

Ichigo didn't know what to say to that.

Sakura let out a sigh of relief when a blonde male grabbed the girl and pulled her off the ground, bringing her on top of the roof of the building beside them. Her eyes widened when she saw the long haired being engage another, tearing it's head off with one hit.

"Would it be wrong if I said I like this being?" she asked.

Ichigo snorted, shaking his head. "No. It's protecting the humans. Or that's what it looks like."

Sakura nodded. "Want to follow it?"

"Sure."

/

"Holy shit!"

Sakura stared as the beings turned on the one she and Ichigo were interested in, eating it as it fought back. In the month that she and her brother had been here and the numerous beings they had faced, this had never happened before. It made her curious, suspicious. She shared a glance with Ichigo.

"It's different. Almost like it's not one of them, though it looks like one." she said.

He nodded in agreement. He froze suddenly, his eyes on the now fallen being. "Sakura, look."

She did. Her eyes widened when she saw a male a few years younger than her burst out from the beings neck, where it's only weakness was. "He's similar to us." she whispered, moving a bit closer.

She and Ichigo were perched on the roof of a near by building, watching. They came close to helping the humans a few times, but realized they could handle it one their own and decided to watch instead. The female Sakura was interested in, Mikasa if she had heard correctly, leapt off the building she was on and ran to the male, embracing him tightly and dragging him away from the corpse that he had emerged from.

"She knows him. Really well." Sakura commented. "Going by what's left of his clothing, he's a soldier as well."

Ichigo frowned when a half circle formed around the trio, in defensive mood as they trapped them in the corner they were in. "They're turning against him."

Sakura scowled, taking in the scene. "Doesn't that sound familiar." she scoffed, remembering the looks she and Ichigo got when they revealed they were Vizards during the war. "Fucking bastards."

Mikasa stood protectively in front of the brunette and Armin. At least, she _thinks _the blonde's name is Armin. Her swords were drawn, ready to defend those she cared about. Sakura studied the male, taking note of his confusion.

"He doesn't know." she whispered in realization.

Ichigo glanced at her. "Huh?"

She turned to him. "He doesn't know what he is. What he had turned into." she explained. "Like when we became Soul Reapers. We hadn't known about our Hollows at first."

"Trainee Eren! You have come to your senses, I see! The behavior you three exhibit makes you look like traitors to humanity! Therefore, I'm going to have to decide how we should dispose of your lives!" a guy, most likely the one in charge, suddenly yelled, loud enough for Sakura and Ichigo to hear clearly. "Try to pull any trick or leave that spot and you'll be eating explosives! We'll shoot without hesitation!"

"That's bullshit!" Sakura hissed, her inner hollow growling in agreement as she cursed the 'lowly human'.

"I'll get straight to the point. What are you really? _Human_? _Or titan_?"

"So those things are called titans?" Ichigo asked.

"Apparently."

"I-I fail to understand the meaning of your question, sir!" the male, Eren, yelled out.

"Are you playing dumb with me!? Goddamn freak! Come on, just try it again! We'll fucking dust you! On the spot! You won't even have time to assume your true form! Lots of people saw what happened! They were right there, watching you coming out of that titan! We humans are facing an invasion of your monstrous kind into Wall Rose! It doesn't matter if you number among the trainees by the king himself! It is perfectly suitable to swiftly eliminate any threat! In this, I know I'm right!"

Sakura hissed in fury as the man went on.

**'Let me kill him, Sakura! I'll rip the cowardly bastard apart.'** Aiki yelled in her mind, pacing angrily in her inner world. She may be a Hollow, but she was a Hollow with a heart, due to her being a part of Sakura's soul. And she didn't like what this pathetic, cowardly human was planning on doing to the human boy.

'I'm tempted, trust me, Aiki. I want to end him as much as you do.'

Sakura watched as Mikasa got ready to fight, a sadistic smile forming on her and Aiki's face at her words.

**'Oh, I like her. Do you think Nel would mind a third in your relationship?'**

'You know she wouldn't. We've already been considering adding a third.'

Aiki laughed. **'Yes, yes. I know. I'm just saying. That chick is impressive.'**

'I know, and I totally agree.'

_'Sakura, you may want to turn your attention back to the fight. It looks like they're about to shoot them down with the cannon.'_ came Hageshi Kaze's voice.

'What!?'

Sakura snapped back to reality just in time to hear the cannon go off and Eren bite his hand hard enough to draw blood. There was an explosion and both Sakura and Ichigo gaped when they saw that Eren had once again become a titan. Only this time, the body was only from the ribs up, more bone and muscle than anything. He used his hand to stop the cannon ball, which caused another explosion. Sakura let out a sigh of relief when she saw the trio was unharmed. A heartbeat passed before Eren burst from the back of the titan's neck, jumping off the corpse and joining Armin and Mikasa on the ground. While Ichigo and Sakura couldn't hear exactly what was being said between the three, they knew that Eren had figured something important out. His nose started bleeding not long after that, his skin pale.

"He pushed his body to far." Ichigo stated.

Sakura nodded. "He needs to rest."

"I don't think that'll be anytime soon. Those assholes still want to kill them."

"I know. I'm really tempted to let Aiki out and have at them."

Ichigo barely suppressed a shudder. He wouldn't say it out loud, but his sister could be terrifying and her hollow only succeeded in making her scarier. His hollow agreed from his inner world, yet there was admiration in his tone as well. Ichigo will forever be scarred by the incident where he caught Shirosaki checking Sakura out. Sakura was his sister, his _twin_, and it was beyond weird knowing his hollow wanted to 'tap that'. He would have panicked and thought that he had _those_ type of feeling for her if he hadn't realized he was gay.

"Hey Ichigo, look. The blonde, Armin, is going to try to convince them that Eren isn't a threat." Sakura pulled him from his thoughts.

"How do you know their names?" he glanced at her with confusion.

"I pay attention."

Ichigo scowled at her, turning his gaze back to the people before him.

"He isn't humankind's enemy, sir!" they heard Armin declare. "We're willing to yield all the information we've garnered regarding the titans!"

"Quit pleading for your life, we won't hear it! You've just revealed your true colors right in front of us but you're still talking?! Now that's rich!" the captain yelled back.

"That's it!" Sakura jumped off the building, shunpoing over to the humans.

"Sakura wait!"

Sakura ignored him and leapt into the air, landing in a crouch in front of Armin, who stepped back in surprise and shock. She sent a short smile to him before whirling on the captian, cinnamon eyes colder than ice.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" she hissed with fury radiating of her.

The man glared at her. "Excuse me?"

"You dare turn against one of your own because you don't understand the situation?! You're a coward! You let your fear control you! If you took a second to get your head out of your asses and use your brains, you'd realise that it's not about what he," she motioned to Eren, who was gawking at her, "is, but how the other titans reacted to him and his behavior!"

"Sakura! Wh-"

Sakura sent a dark glare at Ichigo, making him step back and laugh nervously, hands up in surrender.

"Continue. Don't mind me."

She eyed him for another moment. "Hmph." She turned back to the captain. "Many people saw what happened. He fought against the titans! He protected your sorry asses! Without him, half of you would be dead! And lets not forget that the titans tried to eat him too! To the titans, he's food, no matter which form he's in! You can't deny that! And if you do, that proves that you let your fear blind you!"

Sakura had to suppress the smirk that wanted to form when she saw some of the soldiers nod and voice their agreement. The captain wasn't buying it though.

"We're going to atta-"

A dark aura swarmed around Sakura, her hands twitching to her sais, which hung in sheaths at her sides. "Attack, and you'll find yourself at the other end of my blades, you piece of shit."

Ichigo ran forward, grabbing Sakura's arm, trying to tug her away. "That's enough, Kura. No need to attack." he chuckled nervously_. Shit. She's pissed._

A male soldier stepped forward, a cocky smile on his face. "What? She can't back up her words?" he eyed her, his gaze lingering on their orange hair.

Ichigo scowled at him. "I'm trying to save your sorry asses! Not to mention I don't want to pick up another one of her messes."

Sakura whirled on him. "_Excuse _me? _My _messes? What about yours!"

Before Ichigo could respond, a pair of muscular arms wrapped around his waist and he was spun around. Sakura gaped and caught a flash of blue. Blinking, she looked around the duo, a grin forming on her lips.

"Ulqui! Dude, am I glad to see you!" she declared, running into the emerald eyed espada's arms.

Ulquiorra blinked down at her emotionlessly. "Sakura. I see you've been busy." his eyes took in the soldiers. "Human trash."

Sakura laughed. "Got that right." she released him and turned to her brother and Grimmjow, not surprised to see the two locked in a heated kiss, the soldiers watching with wide eyes and disbelieving looks.

Ulquiorra stalked up to them and pulled them apart. "Don't hog him." he said to Grimmjow, pulling Ichigo into his own arms.

Grimmjow pouted for a moment before he turned to Sakura. "Cherry blossom."

"Kitten."

The sixth espada wrinkled his nose in distaste. "I really hate that nickname."

"Would you prefer Neko-chan?"

"I'd prefer neither."

"Na-uh. You gotta pick one."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Don't make me hurt you."

Grimmjow sighed. "Neko-chan." he said in defeat.

"Kitten it is!"

Grimmjow groaned.

Sakura grinned and looked around, trying to find a certain green haired espada. "Where's Nel?"

Grimmjow looked around, frowning. "She was right behind us."

Sakura's eyes narrowed. "Grimmjow, whe-" she yelped when someone suddenly jumped on her back. She turned her head and got a faceful of green locks. "Nel!"

"Sakura! I missed you soooo much! It was miserable without you. Grimmjow kept whining about how much he wanted his berry and Ulquiorra was just being his usual depressing self." Nel cried, sliding in front of her.

Sakura's eyes narrowed when she saw the male soldiers eyeing up her mate. "Eyes off, you dickheads!" she snarled at them, wrapping her arms around Nel possessively.

Nel grinned. "Now, now, Kura, no need to be that way. I'm only yours. Forever and always."

Sakura smirked and gave her a kiss. "Yes, you are."

Desire filled the third espada's eyes. "Do you know how hot you are when you're pissed off?"

An eyebrow was raised. "No."

"You are pretty hot when your ticked off. Almost as hot as Ichi-berry." Grimmjow commented.

Nel placed a chaste kiss on Sakura's collar bone, gazing up at her with bedroom eyes. "It took everything for me to not pin you down and ravish you completely. I've been so sexually frustrated this month it's ridiculous."

Sakura smirked. "Nice to now it's not only me."

Ichigo rolled his eyes, grabbing the hand that Grimmjow was trying to 'subtly' sneak into his shihakusho. "We're all sexually frustrated, how 'bout that."

Grimmjow nodded, freeing his hand before groping the orange haired male seconds later. "Ichigo's right."

"Who the hell are you people!?" the captain suddenly yelled.

Sakura turned to him. "Did I forget to introduce myself? Oh how silly of me. I'm Sakura Kurosaki. I'd say it's a pleasure to meet you, but then I'd be lying. And I really hate lying."

"Then why are you so good at it?" muttered Grimmjow, pouting when Ichigo swatted away his roaming hands.

Sakura's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "What was that you blue haired freak?!"

"Like you're one to talk." Grimmjow twirled a lock of orange hair around his right index finger.

Sakura growled. "Watch it, you baka neko."

Grimmjow bristled. "Why you-!" he lunged, growling.

Sakura snatched his outstretched fist and threw him at the wall. He cursed, landing on the ground a few feet away from Eren and Mikasa. Nel glared at the blue haired espada.

"What did I tell you about attacking my mate?" she hissed.

"She started it!"

"Children, please!" Ichigo cried, annoyed. "This isn't the time."

"Ichigo is right. The human trash might try to launch another attack." Ulquiorra said.

The captain narrowed his eyes. "You make it sound like you're not human yourself."

"We're not." Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Nel, and Sakura said instantly.

Ichigo just sighed. "For once I'd like to _not _get into these kinds of situations." he grumbled.

"If you're not human than what are you?" a soldier dared to ask.

Sakura smiled sweetly at him, making him burst into a nervous sweat. "You'll just have to wait and see."

"That's enough." the captain said, raising his arm to signal for another cannon ball.

A hand suddenly grabbed the captain's wrist. "Brittle as a twig, just as you've always been." a bald man said, an army of soldiers behind him.

The captain turned to him with shock. "Commander Pixis!"

"You take care of spearheading the reinforcements. As for me, something tells me that I would do well to listen to what those eight have to say."

"Finally! A man of sense." Sakura said, throwing her arms up. "I was getting tired of this shit."

"You can be such a drama queen sometimes." Ichigo mused.

Sakura scowled at him before walking up to Armin. "Hi! I'm Sakura." she held out her hand, smiling.

Armin hesitantly shook it. "I'm Armin Arlert."

"Nice to meet ya, Armin. This is Nel, my mate and/or wife."

Nel waved cheerfully before glomping him. "You're so adorable!"

Armin flushed a bright red. "Um, thank you?"

Sakura chuckled and gently pried the excited espada off the boy. "Don't scare him off, Nel."

Nel pouted, nodding. She beamed when she saw Mikasa. "Oh! You're gorgeous!" she cooed, moving as if to glomp the girl, but Sakura's secure grip on her waist halted her.

Mikasa eyed them, her face an expresionless mask.

"Well, moving on with the introductions. He," she gestured to Ichigo,"is my brother Ichigo. The two wrapped around him are his mates and/or husbands Grimmjow and Ulquiorra."

"Yo." Ichigo waved.

"Sup." Grimmjow grinned toothily.

Ulquiorra just studied the trio.

"You three can be so boring." the female orangette muttered and walked up to Eren, who eyed her warily. "Everyone has inner monsters. For some of us, the inner monster is literal. If you want, we can help you learn to control your inner titan."

"That's what those fuckers are called?" Grimmjow asked.

"Yes, Grimm." Ichigo told him.

Sakura ignored them, her eyes staying locked on Eren. "Well?"

He gazed at her with confusion. "How could you help me? Are you like me?"

"In a sense." She let her eyes turn the full black of her hollow's for a moment, making his eyes widen. "I'll explain everything later. Promise."

Eren nodded. "Let me think over your offer."

"That's all I ask."

"So, what now?" Nel asked curiously.

"Hell if I know. Ichigo?"

The orangette raised an eyebrow. "Don't look at me."

Sakura sighed and turned to Pixis. "I guess we're at your command for now then."


End file.
